1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information input device, an operation method for information processing device, an information processing device, a recording medium and a program which are used for explaining, to a user through an image, the operation on an information processing device of an input device which carries out rotation and press operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a portable information processing device, for example, represented by a notebook model personal computer or the like, a cover having a display screen on its inner surface is mounted to be freely opened and closed on a body having a keyboard on its upper surface. In many cases, a touch pad is provided at a part on the upper surface of the body which is before the keyboard and substantially middle in the left-and-right direction of the body. By stroking the touch pad with a fingertip, it is possible to carry out, for example, an operation to move a pointer displayed on the display screen. A left click button and a right click button are typically provided before the touch pad (for example, see Japanese Publication of Unexamined Patent Application No.H11-102234). In this manner, the touch pad and the left and right click buttons in the portable information processing device realize the function of a mouse which is required in a desktop personal computer.
There is also a stick-type unit in which a stick for pointer operation is provided instead of the touch pad. In this unit, the stick is arranged at a part on the upper surface of the body which is in the keyboard and substantially middle in the left-and-right direction of the body. As the top of the stick is moved forward, backward, leftward and rightward with a fingertip, the operation of the pointer is carried out.
There is also a trackball-type unit in which a trackball for pointer operation is provided instead of the touch pad. In this unit, the trackball is arranged at a past on the upper surface of the body which is before the keyboard and substantially middle in the left-and-right direction of the body. As the trackball is rotated with a fingertip, the operation of the pointer is carried out.
In both the stick-type unit and the trackball-type unit, a left click button and a right click button are provided at a part on the upper surface of the body which is before the keyboard and substantially middle in the left-and-right direction of the body.
An example of operating a start menu button on the portable information processing device by using the touch pad and the left and right click buttons will now be described. The start menu button is provided on a task bar and functions as means for opening a start menu which operates as a main place where the user can access a program, a document, system setting and help information. As the start menu button is pointed by the pointer and the left click button is clicked, the start menu is displayed.
The start menu contains menu items such as “program,” “search,” “setting,” and “help.” Of these menu items, the “program” menu item enables access to a hierarchically displayed program menu from the start menu. The program menu displays a plurality of application programs and program groups from which the user can select one.
Meanwhile, the user must repeat troublesome operations to select and start a desired application program on the task bar having the start menu button.
Specifically, the user first points the start menu button on the task bar with the pointer and then clicks the left click button to display the start menu. Next, the user points the “program” menu item from the start menu and then clicks the left click button to display the program menu. Then, the user points the representation of a desired application program on the program menu and clicks the left click button. In the case of an application program group, the user must further repeat pointing and clicking. After that, the CPU starts the desired application program.
In this manner, to start the desired application program, the user must frequently operate the touch pad and the left click button. This is hard to use as a user interface. The same is true when clicking a menu item such as “help” from the start menu program to carry out desired processing.